


The Physical Manifestation of the Cancellation of Eurovision 2020 fucks me in the ass

by Emperor_of_the_Plebs



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: I swear one anglo whines about this, IT'S A JOKE, M/M, Multi, Nothing here is serious, not very sexy sex, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24154273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emperor_of_the_Plebs/pseuds/Emperor_of_the_Plebs
Summary: It's literally in the title and also I rant a bit but it's a joke read the tags.
Relationships: the physical manifestation of the cancellation of Eurovision 2020/OC
Kudos: 5





	The Physical Manifestation of the Cancellation of Eurovision 2020 fucks me in the ass

As I sat there on my cold floor crying as the playlist for Eurovision 2020 I felt nothing good. 

Then something made his presence known. I looked up and saw it. The physical manifestation of Eurovision’s cancellation, compete with tattoos saying we can’t do the show from satellite because it wouldn’t be fair despite the fact that several artist won’t be able to show their songs to Europe because who the hell is even watching the replacement shows. Nobody that’s who. The several artists who won’t returned have had their careers ruined because the EBU is afraid to do something different. That’s a lot of words for a tattoo but we’re talking about the physical manifestation of the cancellation of Eurovision 2020.

“Get rekt scrub.” He said. And then he repeated it in several languages, and specifically mentioned that he wouldn’t be saying it in Hungarian and Slovakian because they’re not participating because “people don’t watch it here” even though that’s a terrible excuse because no one watches it in Italy either but they’re still here. (Also Sanremo isn’t a national selection, if you’re just learning this now and you’re a Eurovision fan, I’m sorry you’ve learned that this way). He also didn’t say it in Montengrian or Bosnian but it’s not like anyone can tell the difference between those languages and Serbian and Croatian. Also not in Turkish because you know the reasons, and also he didn’t say it in Arabic but that doesn’t really matter because Morocco was in 1980 and most Eurovision fans aren’t aware the contest existed before 2008 unless we’re talking about UK 2003 or the Goddess Verka herself. 

Anyways he undressed me like you do when you’re watching the typical Greek performance with all their buff men but I was wearing more clothing and also I’m skinny. But being so skinny allowed him to pick me up and impale my heart with the fact that Eurovision isn’t happening this year.

When he was done with me he went out the window and told me he’d be back for the day that the Second Semi Final was supposed to happen and also the day the Final was supposed to happen. In the meantime I will enjoy my peace because there will be no English people complaining about the results while the Scottish, Welsh and Northern Irish say “I told you so.” And the same with Reddit, the /r/Eurovision subreddit won’t be invaded by dickheaded Anglos shitting on everything because their dumbass commentators have been doing that forever, holy shit no wonder the UK does so shit .

**Author's Note:**

> It's a joke, I know shitposting humour is hard for you to understand so here it is again.


End file.
